


Sticks and stones may break my bones, but you would never hurt me

by Subins_BabyDolphin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Clubbing, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Matsukawa Issei, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subins_BabyDolphin/pseuds/Subins_BabyDolphin
Summary: Oikawa and his friends are just hanging out on a Saturday night when Oikawa comes face to face with the rush of his life..Watch Oikawa and his friends experiences in the life of being kidnapped as they grow through a series of rape and constant beating. I’m not exactly sure why these story ideas pop in my head 👨🦲 I think I watch too many movies..😃👍🎃
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very sorry if you don’t like this story. This is a story where Oikawa and his friend are kidnapped. This story and this chapter will have rape and smut. There is also drinking and a little bit of violence at the end. So please do not read this story if you do not like any of this.

……

OIKAWA

Inside my apartment, my best friends Makki, Kenma, and Akaashi and I were all getting ready to go to a club down town. Well..,we more had to force Kenma to come in order to get some time off of his games. Its was a little difficult but it was a usual thing we did so that helped.

It’s was late at night but that didn’t bother us, we actually never really worried about it. After all, we may be only teenagers but we can still take care of ourselves. Plus we had had Makki and he can really turn into a n actually demon when someone tries to hurt us. But that was just how he was. The badass of our group.

Kenma, Makki, and Akaashi usually went in more casual outfits while I was always looking more flashy ones and that’s no different from today, for all of us that is. I decided to go for a red silk button down shirt and tucked in the front of it into some black skinny jeans ant then some plain dark boots to finish it. It’s less flashy than what I usually go for but it was fine. Once we were sure we were all done getting ready, we headed out the door

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

We we’re heading down the alleyway that lead towards the club, all of us just talking and cackling over small talk until we noticed that Kenma sneaked a game with him. We let it slide though. This time anyways. “Kenma can’t you do something with you live other than play games?!” Makki exclaimed. “No❤️“ kenma said straightly.

I bursted into laughter while Akaashi was giggling and Makki pouting next to us. Kenma just only made a small smile before not even a second later it disappeared.

We got to the door of the club and waiting there were two guards stand in front of it. We’ve been here a good number of times for them to recognize us and just let us in. Is was a pain in the ass letting us in the first time but we managed to get in with some good bribery.

When we set foot inside the club the first place we went to was the desk like usual. There were a variety of alcohol and other beverages place strategically of a number of shelves as well as multiple bartenders serving their costumers. Some of them were depressed people, some were single people flirting, some were addicts, as well as many other people were here.

We were just talking for a little bit when a certain bartender came up to us. He was no stranger for us. If fact he was our dearest friend, Mattsun. “Hey, I don’t think y’all are old enough to be here.” He said jokingly. We all laughed a little at his joke before we fell into silence.

”Hey bitch, you gonna call security or what” I told him as a response to his joke. ”Hey Mattsun” kenma said while still paying attention to his game. “Good evening Mattsun” Akaashi said politely. “H-hey Mattsun” Makki said while slightly hiding his face. Makki had always liked Mattsun from the first time we came here and it wasn’t hard to tell that he like Makki as well. But no matter what, we always supported them.

”We’ll take the usuals please” I said “Coming right up” he said. He winked at Makki before leaving to prepare our drinks. We all looked at Makki with smirks on our faces and started ‘ooing’ at him while he gave pleas for us to stop. We heard a little chuckle from Mattsun before he came back with our drinks.

We all said cheers before clanking our drinks together and taking our shots. We shared a few of them before Akaashi suggested we go to the dance floor for a bit. We all agreed except for Makki who wanted to stay and talk with Mattsun for a bit. We decided to let him do so and went straight for the dance floor.

When we got there, the was a crowd in the shap of a circle. And in the middle of the said circle were two guys dancing with some girls to some song playing in the background. Everyone seemed to be amazed with the performance but we just couldn’t wrap our fingers around why.

We were gonna leave but then a group of guys that looked about our age came walking straight towards us. And if I’m being honest, they were all pretty good looking. Akaashi was becoming really flushed with the guy standing in front of him. His hair making him look somewhat like an owl. He was also slightly taller than Akaashi, but not by a lot.

Kenma on the other hand was pretending not to be interested in the guy in front of him. He was almost twice the size of kenma. The shorter still trying to concentrate on his game. Kenma was blushing slightly from beneath his hair and was constantly gazing back up at the guy.

Then the guy in front of me, and boy was he good looking, had a slight smirk on his face. He was wearing a plain white long sleeve button down shirt that was not tucked in with black slacks on. For a super plain outfit, he looked hella fine in it.

“Hello gentlemen, what brings you to our space here tonight” Akaashi said while still slightly looking at the owl dude. “Well,” the guy in front of Kenma started. “We saw you and we were willing to take our chances with you.” That made Kenma look up. He put his game down and crossed his leg and and arms and motioned the trio to keep going.

“May i ask for your name’s” Kenma stated. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou” the owl guy said. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou” the tallest said. “And I’m Iwazumi Hajime” The guy in front of me said. ‘Iwazumi’, ‘Iwazumi’ the name repeated in my head. ‘Gosh that’s a hot name’. Soon after, Akaashi, Kenma, and I introduced ourselves to the trio and I decided to ask what they decided to come at us. “Well then,” I started “What did y’all have in mind with us ‘Iwa-Chan” I said.

He snorted a little at the nickname I gave before answering. “We just wanted to have a friendly chat with you guys” he said with a smirk. I, pretty sure I knew exactly what was on his mind, but I decided to go along with his ‘innocent’ act. “Ok, let’s go and ‘chat’.” I said as we followed him to there table.

”Just lemme go find our friend Makki” I said. They assured me to leave them so I go and find Makki. But when I got back to the desk, neither him nor Mattsun were there. I went back to the table to tell the others. “Hey guys, Makki’s missing” I told them the news and we all immediately got up and we excused ourselves from the guys.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

We looked around the whole club but he was nowhere to be found. That is until we went to check the bathrooms. We walked in there quietly as to not disturb people because, well, we were at a club and lots of things happen at them. There was a little hallway that you had to walk through before you reach the stalls, so we got a good angle to peak around a corner.

But when Akaashi looked around the corner he immediately looked away and looked at us with wide eyes. “What is it?” Kenma said. “Is he there?” I asked. “Oh he’s here. It’s just that..” he stayed silent as did we and then we heard moaning. We all then carefully looked around the corner and found Makki and Mattsun intensely making out. With Makki on against the wall and Mattsun’s hands going into the back of Makki’s pants and cup his ass.

That earned a loud moan from Makki and we quickly looked away from the heated scene. Then quickly but quietly leaving the bathroom afterwards. We went back to the table with the guys still patiently waiting for us. “Sorry about that” I said while i was rubbing the back of my neck in slight guilt.

”Did you find them?” Iwazumi asked. The three of us just looked at each other, daring to answer. “We did but..” Akaashi said while his face started to flush fast. That made the other three get the memo real quick and each looking down before Bokuto spoke up “Well at least you now know he’s ok” he said with a smile on his face that Akaashi seemed to really like.

We all started talking about random things and we all got along quite well together. We talked for about and hour and a half or so, Kenma noticing that Makki had not shown up yet. We all new what must’ve been going on in that bathroom. Yet left the subject not long after it was brought up and we each decided to split up; Kenma being with Kuroo, Akaashi being with Bokuto, and Me being with Iwazumi.

Me and Iwazumi decided to take a little walk outside of the bar for a bit. Us talking about what we do for a living what we did when we were little as well as other things. We stopped for a bit in an alleyway near the back of the club.

“So, why do you like to come here? Do you have problems at home and brought your friends along” he said. I laughed a bit before he spoke again. “Or do you just like to come” “Well for starters I live alone, but I still have a good connection with my parents. But Yeah we usually just come here to take a break and relax. What about you Iwa-chan?” I told him.

He looked at me for a second still processing everything I said but responded not long after. “Well the other two dragged me here but I was fine with it since they are my friends. But most of the time I don’t really get most of their bullshit.” He answered. I took in the information and thought to myself, ‘he sounds kind’ve like a boring guy but I still want to learn about him’.

{Some smut starts here if you don’t like it 🤭}

We looked at each other for a second before we closed the gap with each other and kissed. His lips felt amazing on mine as we moved in harmony. We kissed for a while before pulling back for air. He pushed me agains the wall harshly before kissing me again with more intensity.

We kissed again and he wrapped my hand around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, only to be removed by his hand and placing them against the wall. My crotch was rubbing against his as I could fell both of us become hard. He started to kiss down my jaw and down my neck as my hands started chasing after his heads and soon became tangled in his hair.

IWAZUMI

Me and Oikawa were just talking outside of the bar. He was a pretty chill person but he seemed a little full of himself. But that’s fine. I’ve dealt with worse people than him. In fact, he seemed like he was going to be pretty easy. We stopped for a while when I decided it was time to put that plan into motion. To start off I just decided to ask him random questions. He seemed to answering them almost perfectly. I thought to myself, ‘this guy was no idea what coming’.

“So why do you like to come here?” I asked. To see his reaction I decided to add some things that some people could find rude to bring up. “Do you have family problems and brought your friends along?” I told him. He laughed at that. I would have never expected that response. “Well for starters I live alone but I still have a pretty good relationship with my parents.” He said as I made it look like I care.

But yeah we usually just like to come here to just take a break and relax.” He said “What about you Iwa-chan” he said. I really hated that name and I found so annoying but I guess when you stare at his face when he says it it’s not as bad. I told him the story the me and the guys cam up with in case they asked. “Well they other two dragged me here but I was fine with it since they are my friends. But most of the time I don’t really get most of their bullshit.” I lied.

We looked at each other for a moment before I decided to close that gap between us. I kissed him to see what he what do but al he did was kiss back. I was a little shocked with it if I’m being honest but that just made thing easier for me. Our lips did move quite perfectly together and I was quite amazed but this guy.

When we pulled away I noticed that his face was a little flushed but I didn’t really care about it. After a bit I pushed against the wall not as hard as I could but still pretty hard I then smashed our lips together. He tried putting his hands on my neck but I instead removed them and put them against the wall, preventing him from escaping.

I started to kiss down his jaw and neck, leaving a few marks behind. “I-Iwa-chan” me was making breathy moans above me. I could feel both of us become hard. I then started to unbutton his shirt and kiss all over his body. Then I cam across and red nipple. I liked it once to see his reaction and of course he was making more noises.

“I-Iw-wa ch-chan!!” He was really starting to lose himself under my touch ‘this guy really is too easy’. I took it into my mouth and then he started scream “Iwa-chan!!” I licking it and sucking it from the inside of my mouth and then I bit onto the hard nub. That caused him to scream. He was pulling my hair with a little force but it didn’t hurt. After playing with it for a bit, I took my mouth off and kissed down his stomach.

I started to undo his his pants, leading to where his prize was while his hands were all in my hair. I looked up at him,his clothes were all over the place, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, he was a mess. I pulled his pants and underwear almost completely off, then hooked his legs over my shoulders, letting out a yelp. ‘Must’ve took him by surprise’ I thought. I looked up at him he was looking at me with tears forming in his eyes. “Iwa-chan..” 

Without given a warning, I took in his entire dick in one go. “AhH!! Iwa-ch-chan!!” He screamed as I sucked his dick. He was a moaning mess at their point. He didn’t know what to do anymore. His hands were tangled in my hair. But that’s fine. I didn’t really do anything to it anyways.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

{Welcome back if you skipped the smut :)}

OIKAWA

After me and Iwa-chan we finished with our ‘walk’, we all met back up with our friends inside. I noticed that Makki texted me while me and Iwa-chan were outside ‘talking’ with a message that read ‘Mattsun’s Shift ended early, so he’s taking me home. Love you kawa!’ I smiled at the text message, knowing that my best friend was safe.

But the table, Akaashi was looking rather gloomy. I was a little worried since he was my best friend. “Akaashi, is something wrong?” Everyone looked at me and then at Akaashi. Akaashi whispered something into Bokuto’s ear as the owl listed with curiosity. “Kaashi here is aid that he is really tired and said he wants to go home” the little owl said happily.

I looked at the time on my phone and noticed that it was pretty late, with the clock on my phon reading ‘11:46’. “It is getting pretty late, we should head back” Kuroo said. “We’ll take y’all home if you want” Bokuto said. We all agreed and Akaashi agreed with a gentle nod at the owl. So we all get up to gather our things and headed out the doors.

We told the guys we would lead them the way to our houses since they told us they walked here but still offered to walk us since they shared a dorm with each other near the club. “Y’know, I really had fun with y’all” Kuroo said while putting an arm around Kenma who was still playing his game.

“Yeah same here” Kenma said while not taking his eyes off the game. “Oh C’mon kitten, be a little more enthusiastic” Kuroo said as he pulled kenma closer to him, causing kenma s cheek to get squished. We all started laughing when the mood suddenly dropped quiet.

But this silence all of a sudden started to make me very uncomfortable. It was to quiet. The only noises were our footsteps and the faint noises of traffic in the background. The next thing I know I tapped Akaashi’s hand and he got kenma’s attention and I mouthed, ‘it’s too quiet, I feel uncomfortable’. They got the message. We all turned around just for Akaashi and Kenma to get hit by a pole by Kuroo and Bokuto, now unconscious, lying on the floor. Then Iwazumi was looking at me, tears already in my eyes. “I-Iwa-chan?!” And the next thing I know,

everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! Sorry for the people that were waiting. Lots of things have been happening and I didn’t get a lot of time to write but I will try to update this as well as my other story more often. Enjoy reading!

WARNING: this chapter contains sexual content and a little bit of violence. If you are not comfortable with reading this the don’t read this. (Unless your one of those horny bitches 👀😏((btw this may not be very good 😐))

……

OIKAWA

I woke up in this dark room, well, not completely dark. There was a window in the room so there was some sort of light. It was still night time to so I must’ve not been out could for that long. I decided to look around when my wrists were immediately shot through with pain.

I groaned at how bad it hurt. I looked back and saw that they were handcuffed and connected to chain that seemed to be bolted into the wall. The chains could extend, but just barely a little. I couldn’t even stand up. But I tried to anyways. But I looked down at myself and realized I was completely naked. I was starting to get really scared. But then, I remembered what happened.

Iwazumi hit me in the head. As well as my friends..wait, my friends. ‘Where were they?! Are they here!? Did the others take them!? Are they in the same position as me!?’ I was starting to freak out when something, or...someone came in.

I-Iwa-chan..!?” He came closer and closer to me while I was struggling to break free from the chains. Once I figured it was useless, I just tried to get as far away from him. But that also failed from my back meeting the wall.

”St-stay away fr-from me!” I said trying to sound strong. But then just crouched down in front of me. I looked away as to not come to his gaze but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. “Shut the fuck up you whore..” he said in a serious tone.

A few tears already fell down my face, and he seemed to notice them to. “We’re you crying” he asked “Crying like the bitch you are!” I just stared at him, more tears falling down my face. “Crying for help! For your friends! Well they’re not here! No one can help you” he told me. I wanted to shout back at him but I was too scared to think of what he what do.

”Your friends are being taken care of by the other two.” He said. Knowing that my friends were with the others two in this exact situation scared me. “Please,....just please, let me go, please Iwa-chan I- BAAM! He cut me off by hitting me, most likely leaving a bruise. “Shut up you fucking bitch! You and your friends aren’t going anywhere”. He said

The thought of not being kidnapped and what the kidnapper would do to you is a terrifying thought itself. But when you actually put in that position, it’s like your life just ended right then and there. Like your life completely turned around. Like you've just entered your worst nightmare. Or at least that’s what it felt like for me.

”W-why are you doing this to us, wh-what do you want with us..” I spoke. I truly did want to know why he was doing this, but I was also trying to buy more time to think of the best way out of here. I didn’t want him do do anything to me or my friends. I could really only imagine what they were going through.

“What do I want with you” he said. ”We don’t want anything special from y’all,” he said. “You and your friends just seemed like very easy prey for us.” He said with a smirk on his face. “And as to why we’re doing it is none of your concern.”

What does he mean ‘not my concern’. Is he being forced to do this? Is he being controlled? Do they just do this stuff to people. Surely not. There’s no way that they just do this to others for nothing. That can’t be.

He started coming closer to me and I tried to scramble away but I was cornered. My breathing was so fast and tears were forming in my eyes until he stopped right in front of me. We looked at each other for a second then he crashed his lips on mine.

At that moment I was in a mixture of rage and terror. I was mad since he thought it was ok to do that after what him and his friends just did to us, but scared because what he was doing to me.

I tried to fight him off but my body was a lot less muscular than his. Along with his rather strong and painful grip on me. I didn’t want to, wait..no...I refused to give into him, even if it seems like the best choice at this moment. So I just sat there. I let him kiss me until, he pulled away. He looked a little dumbfounded but I then realized that he was mad at me for not doing anything.

He then smashed his mouth onto my jaw and down to my neck, bitting down and leaving marks. “Iwa-chan..” I moaned. I wasn't moaning from pleasure, but it was more necessarily from the pain that was brought with it. But when bit down on my neck, he bit super hard that I was sure it drew blood. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

As he went further and further down my body, he bit harder and harder. Making the pain worse. “I-Iwa-chan p-please stop this” I begged him. He kept going. He didn’t listen to me. He didn’t care if he was hurting me or not. That’s probably what he was trying to do.

“I don’t think you make the orders around here” he said. I then felt this excruciating pain in my left collarbone. He bit bit down really hard on it, like he was trying to pull it out of my body. I then look down only to see him lick over the now blood covered bite.

It really stung throughout my body and he new that. He then move his mouth even further down my body, him now kissing along my stomach. I looked around my body and saw that there were multiple hickeys and bite marks all over me. And then I looked down at him before-

”Ahh~~” he put my dick inside of his mouth just like from before, except it wasn’t the same feeling. Before, our thought were filled with lust and want. Now it feels like a predator prey situation. With him being that predator and me being the scared and helpless prey that has just been caught.

“I-Iwa-chan l-let g-g-go” I begged him but he didn’t listen this time either. He then put his hands on my hips to secure me from trying to move away. He then bit down on me but I tried to be strong and keep quiet by biting on my bottom lip but that only made him bite down harder

I them screamed and that seemed to be what he wanted to hear from me and he did it more. “Iwa-chan s-stop!!” My tears were coming out of my eyes in waterfalls at this point. ‘Why is he hurting me. Did him and his friends really kidnap us just to do this. Did they actually find joy in doing this to people.

he eventually let go and came back to eye level before he took my legs into his hands. “Move your legs. They’ll just get in the way” he said spreading my legs. “N-no p-please d-d-don’t do this Iwa-chan!!” he then started to undo his own pants and took them off enough to were only his dick was exposed to me before pushing it into me.

“Ahh!!” This was probably the most pain that I have ever felt in my life. ‘He really just shoved his dick into me?!’ Without prepping me, it only made the pain 10,000 times worse.

“Iwa-ch-chan, please s-stop this.” I whined. He then inserted deeper into me, not stopping until he was all the way in. Once he was, he started to move at a quick but steady pace. But then to get a little uneven as he went faster. “Ahh~~! Iwa-chan~~!” I screamed.

He then began to go deeper inside of me. I still tried to scramble away even thought it was clear in my mind that I wasn’t going to get anywhere in this situation. “Iwa-chan! I beg you! Stop!!” My constant whining seemed to make him mad and only go faster.

”Ahh~N-no! I-I don’t want it!” At this point I just wanted this to be over. Wish that he would stop. Wish that I knew what were happening with my friends. Hoping there ok to. “Ngh~~Iwa-chan~~I’m gonna c-come!” I yelled. “If you do, I will only go harder tomorrow

Tomorrow?! He coming again tomorrow?! No. I can’t stay here!! Noe my friends! I need to figure out a way for us to get out of here!! But, I don’t even know where they are. Hell, I don’t even know where I’m at! But I still need to try. I then snapped out of my thoughts when he pulled out.

I felt something inside of my and I could feel it dripping down my legs. I then looked at him and saw a white sticky substance on his shirt. Oh no, I came on him?! Without even realizing?! How?! How did I not notice!?!? He had a mad and grossed out expression on his face.

He then started to hit me with a lot of force and yell from the top of his lungs. “You fucking slut!!” He said. After he stopped he turned around and walked out of the room and locked the door. Once was sure he was gone, I bursted out into tears and just cried my eyes out until I cried my self in to slumber

I want my friends. I want them to be okay. I don’t want them to suffer like me. We don’t deserve this. Whatsoever.

’I want this fucking nightmare to end already...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Who’s experience should I do next chapter. Akaashi or Kenma..? Let me know please! See ya next time ✨b i t c h e s✨


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you wanted Kenma’s experience next, this chapter will be everything kenma went through. It’s different from Oikawa and Iwazumi but oh well 🙈😻💅🏻✨🧚 Don't mind that Kenma, Akaashi, and Oikawa all wake up dressed differently(or not dressed at all in Oiks case 👀) because ya bitch had certain ideas for them 🙄🖐😝 enjoy reading! I felt a little embarrassed writing this because....well...., just because 😼 but anyways, I hope to enjoyed. Next is Akaashi and Bokuto 😳...I’m not ready for that myself.....👁👄👁

…

  
_KENMA_

I woke up in a cold and almost completely dark room with probably one of the biggest headaches I’ve had in my life. I looked around the room but there wasn’t really much to be looking at. There were only two little tables against both walls on each sides of the door, a little bed in the middle of the room and then a window on the wall behind me.

I looked down at my self and I was completely bare. Well, not completely. I had a harness tightly looped on my chest. ‘What the hell is this.’ I looked behind and saw that my hands were hand cuffed.

“ _Huh?” ‘Who would do this? Why would they do this_?”

I kept thinking about all the possibilities of how this happened when I heard a menacing cackle. It sounded like it came from the other side of then room. And of course to my dismay, the was a chair in the far corner of the room with someone sitting in it.

Ironically, the light from the window didn’t quite hit there so I could only see a proportion of them. Then we’re wearing red joggers and I think a black tee. Then the person got up and I recognized the face as Kuroo.

“You didn’t seem to have much of reaction _kitten_ ”

_Ew_ , that’s the name he called me at the club

“But honestly, I should’ve expected it since you don’t seem to really react to most things.”

If I was going to admit that I was genuinely terrified in this moment, I might as well say it when I’m dead. He can’t know that I’m scared. I’ll look weak and he’ll just do weird stuff to me. I was he gonna already do that..

  
”Kuroo, why are you doing this” I asked trying to sound unbothered. It must’ve failed since he just laughed again before he came closer and kneeled down in front of me. “Why so scared kitten”. I tried to scoot back but I was abruptly stuck between him and the wall

”I..am not scared of you” I said trying to be strong.

“Are you sure?.....Cause your voice says otherwise” he said.

He then put his arms behind me and brought his face closer to mine but stopping right before his mouth was about to collide with mine.

“You have no idea what’s about to happen kitten.” He said in a mischievous sounding tone.

‘ _Our faces, our bodies, they’re so close together._ ’ I could fell my cheeks heat up and my breath become heavier. He could probably feel it to. He then placed his lips on mine and began to kiss all over me. All over my face, down my neck, as well as down the rest of my body.

I was taken aback a little when he has still kissing along the lower parts of my body. He then took one one my legs in his hands before speaking.

“Kitten, your legs, they’re so thin,....there almost like a girls.” He then places a quick kiss on it before coming back up to my chest and began kissing and licking along it.

  
“..Kuroo..” I managed to breathe out.

I could feel him smirk as he kissed along my chest. He slowly went down to my legs but before he did anything he looked at me and smirked before saying, “This is the fun part kitten” he then put his mouth on my inner thighs before bitting on them and leaving marks.

”K-Kuroo..” I gasped. I’ve gone through something like this before but for some reason this seemed different from them. Probably because I’m in a place that I have no idea where is or if anyone’s around this place and I’m in a harness and belts as well as a person that I only met hours ago was having sex with me.

”k-Kuroo, s-stop..” I told him.

It’s not that I was afraid of him, (at least I don’t think I am), but it’s rather more that it was getting a little hard to breath, with him at my legs and the harness wrapped tightly on my chest. “Relax kitten..I haven’t even started yet” he said.

Was he gonna go further than this. I should’ve expected that actually. You can’t just do this to someone and not have the intentions of fucking them. That’s like doing your homework and think about not turning it in. But thinking about him fucking me was kind’ve making me scared.

he then took his mouth off of my legs and kissed me again, more intensely this time. I felt his tongue against my top lip so I opened my mouth and granted him access. He pushed me more against the wall with his body, deepening the kiss as our tongues danced together with our saliva mixed in each others mouth.

He pulled away while both of us were catching out breath before he pulled me by my legs towards him, with me now on my back on the cold, hard ground. “This is gonna hurt kitten.” He said with that pervy smile of his. He then placed a finger inside of me and I let out a yelp.

”Mhh..!” I was bitting on my hands as to not make any noise since I didn’t know if anybody else was around. “N-no Kuroo...” I said. He then pushed his finger in further and this only made me want to yell more. “Haah~~ Kuroo~!” He then another finger in me and started to spread me. “He-hey! D-don’t spread i-it like t-that!”

He then placed a third finger in me and began to stretch me even more. I will admit it did feel somewhat good but the fact that you could consider this rape was terrifying. But at the same time I really liked this guy even though I met him a couple hours ago. “Wow kitten, you’re really taking me in. Quite nicely too” he said

  
[ _3rd person POV_ ]

  
Kenma continued to struggle in Kuroo’s possession and he kept putting and moving his fingers in Kenma. The other trying not to show any signs of him being scared. Or any weaknesses at that. But it seemed that Kuroo sensed it and it seemed to only make him continue.

Kenma was mixed in his emotions of either wanting to break free from the situation or let him do as he pleases. He thought of this as just like the movies where the main character and their friends get kidnapped and the main character gets raped by their kidnapper and is eventually left helpless until someone ends up finding them and they end up being saved and the kidnapper is met to justice and they are never seen from again. But that’s just in the movies.

Kenma was panting so much it seemed as like he would lose his breath. Plus with the extra tight harness it seemed to only make matters worse. Kuroo then pulled all of his fingers out of Kenma before looking at the boy, panting slightly. Kuroo then took off his own clothes and positioned himself right in between Kenma’s legs.

“Get ready kitten” he said with a smirk.

Kenma just shook his head while still panting slightly only for him to hold in a moan as Kuroo thrusted slightly into him, pushing in more not long after. There’s no way kenma would allow himself to admit defeat to him even though the current situation was both mentally and physically scaring him.

Kuroo seemed to realize that the boy was resisting to his touch so he pushed his dick more into him with a little more force. Earning a slight moan the the boy under him. Kuroo would like to say that he was a little happy with it but he wanted to hear more. He needed to make sure he heard more. But Kenma was quite a hard on to crack.

Kuroo was getting a little frustrated with the boy so he just pushed in the rest of his member and received a loud scream from the boy underneath him. Kenma was trying to catch his breath but Kuroo didn’t allow that, he just started moving at a fast pace, making Kenma let out a string of continuous moans.

“K-Kuroo..” Kenma was whining already, each and every noise satisfying Kuroo dearly. He the started to pick up his pace and go faster but also deeper. Kenmas moans getting louder and louder with every thrust. Kuroo moved Kenmas legs so that they wrapped around his waist and got even deeper into Kenma. Making the shorter boy scream.

Kenma was starting to lose control of himself. He was starting to feelings of wanting Kuroo but in the back of his mind he knew that Kuroo is literally rapping him. Kenma never wanted something like that to happen to him but yet here he was right in that scenario, living that scenario. And it was scaring him.

The two of them were both getting close but Kuroo tried to maintain a fast yet steady pace. But he was still pounding into kenma who was well long gone of himself. Both of them were panting like crazy, kenma was staring to choke on his own words while Kuroo just grunted over and over again.

Kenma then felt The tip of Kuroo’s dick hit his prostate. Letting out loud high-pitched screams making Kuroo smirk and got deeper into kenma, now making his dick hit his prostate repeatedly. Kuroo could tell that Kenma was close. The shorter boy growing his head back as he pounded into his.

Kuroo then leaned down and kissed Kenma jaw and neck, leaving marks as he went down. Kenma moved his hands above Kuroo’s head and over them behind his neck. The task however being a little difficult since his hands were still handcuffed. Kenma then felt Kuroo’s hands move to his waist and he held kenmas hips.

Kuroo then pulled kenma into a heated kiss, which Kenma actually allowed. Kenma still moaning in between the kiss while Kuroo snuck his tongue into it.

“K-Kuroo, I’m...I’m gonna-“ Kenma said between kisses.

Kuroo let out a little snicker and decided to go harder into Kenma. Kuroo was now full on abusing Kenmas prostate and Kenma was now a mess. Kuroo was also starting to let out a few moans here and there as well. The two then pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other as Kuroo kept pounding into Kenma.

” _I’m coming!_ ” Kenma screamed.   
  


Kenma then came all over Kuroo and Kuroo came in Kenma not long after. The two stayed in that position for a little bit, both of them still trying to catch their breaths. They both just looked at each other panting until Kuroo decided to pull out of Kenma and leave.

After Kuroo left the room Kenma sat up. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He started to cry without even realizing it but he didn’t care. He let his tears flow down his face, wiping a few away from time to time.

He eventually fell asleep against that wall. His knees brought up to his chest covered in hickeys. He didn’t care about them though, he knew they would fade away anyways.   
  


  
For the rest of that night he had constant nightmares of what Kuroo would do next and what was happening to his friends. He was to scared to find out what would happen the next morning. He dint really want to find out either. He just wanted to be home with his friends. But he wasn’t sure if that was gonna happen or not.

_he would just have to hope and see..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH My GoSh I’m so sorry that I have taken literally FOREVER updating this. I currently have half of Akaashi’s experience written so hopefully I finish that soon as well. Also please read any other stories I have and tell me what you thing of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you or reading this. And if you’re on of those people who like reading or can handle reading things like these, there is a lot more in store for this story.😉🤭 Thank you!🤗❤️


End file.
